Rescue My Heart
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A long tear escaped down her cheek. Her mind once again filled with the visage of her Captain, Her mentor sacrificing himself to save her. To give her a better life. She remembered seeing her partner appear behind her, His strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. Her screams did nothing to stop him, Her sobs of agony did nothing to sway his decision.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

This is another idea that came to me randomly, Now those of you waiting for an update to either _Champions Of Justice - TS or Horizon Storm_. They are in the pipeline so don't worry.

It's time to take a Journey, Please raise you hands if you wish to follow me.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Rescue My Heart

_Kate!_

His loud voice snapped her from the troubled thoughts that had filled her mind. Leaning against the cold concrete wall of a hospital corridor, She looked down at her hands sticky and red with his blood.

_His Blood_

Her minds eye snapped her back to the events of the day, There she stood at the podium looking out at the solemn faces of family, friends and police officers. Here to say goodbye to a dear and treasured friend, leader, and cop.

_Captain Roy Montgomery_

A long tear escaped down her cheek. Her mind once again filled with the visage of her Captain, Her mentor sacrificing himself to save her. To give her a better life. She remembered seeing her partner appear behind her, His strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. Her screams did nothing to stop him, Her sobs of agony did nothing to sway his decision.

_How could you?_

The question that played through her thoughts. She had begged him to let her go back, He stood strong pressing his muscular frame against hers. Both leaning against the cold metal of a town car parked on the airfield, Her cold fingers touching the warm skin of his face endlessly whispering his name.

But it was too late. It was done the brave Captain had fought his final battle, At the cost of his own life. She cast her mind back to the office at the Precinct, Looking at the forlorn faces of her boys each taking a vow of silence.

_Roy Montgomery died a hero_

But what had that vow cost them. The warm breeze ghosting over her skin as she stood at the podium, At her side her Partner who despite her own words laced with anger and venom. He was here standing by her side as he had always done. She doesn't remember much after that, Only a crushing impact as she went flying from the stage landing heavily on the grass below.

She only felt the weight of a person covering her lithe body.

_Castle_

Grunting as she pushed against his shoulder moving his over to his back. Her eyes widened at the sight of an ever increasing circle of blood in the centre of his chest, Her lower lip trembled as she looked at the white fabric of her dress glove now stained with the red life giving substance.

_Oh No_

_No_

_Castle_

She rushed to his side applying a heavy and deep pressure to the wound, As a hand snaked it way to the back of his head lifting from the grassy surface underneath. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes no reflecting pain and a hint of surprise, He was trying to speak the deep searing pain in his chest rendering him unable.

She couldn't remember the words she spoke. Silently begging to him to stay with her, He promised, He promised.

_Castle_

She doesn't remember when Lanie arrived at her side rushing to aid of the stricken writer, She doesn't remember the arms of Esposito wrap around her lifting her up and away from her partner. She doesn't remember the ambulance arriving or a pair EMT's frantically working on the fallen Writer, The ride to the hospital at break neck speeds her hand clasping desperately to his as if anchoring him to his world and to her.

It was as if the world around her moved in slow motion. As the doors of the ambulance opened, The gurney carrying the wounded man dragged from the back. Dr Lanie Parish astride his chest pumping wildly, As the group rushed into the ER of St Luke's Hospital.

Running behind following the blood trail left in their wake, Her own ears not even hearing her shouts of his name. Soon she caught up with Lanie who was on the verge of tears at a set of glass double doors, The best friends embraced sharing the pain and sorrow.

So here she was leaning against the cold concrete wall of a hospital corridor, Her hazel eyes puffy and red from tears long since escape and disappeared. Turning her head almost willing the doors of the ER to open with news, He had to be OK.

He just had to be OK?

She wasn't sure if she could survive another loss. Ever since the death of her Mother she had walled herself off from the world, Hoping to stave off the loss and rejection that came with getting close to someone. But these last few months that changed all that, They had been growing closer and she took solace at his presence in her life.

_You could be happy Kate!, You deserve to he happy_

She remembered the cold tone of his voice echo through her apartment, The statement escaping from his lips hitting closer than any blade or bullet ever could.

So she did the only thing she knew, Fight back!.

_You know what we are Castle, We are over. Now get out!._

She didn't mean that any more that then than she does now, She was scared. Scared to give her heart to one thing it wanted most.

But now that choice had been taken away from her. The one thing her heart wanted was lying on a operating room table a hole burnt into his chest. That hole caused by bullet that had her name on it, It was meant for her.

He had saved her, Just like his words had saved her all those years ago. Just like all the other times he had ridden to the rescue, Like a noble White Knight.

She only hoped she would get the chance to tell him all this in person.

"Castle..." She whispered as she pulled her knee's to her chest, Her forehead resting on the top as silent sobs wracked her body.

He had to be OK, He just to be.

* * *

Prologue completed

You all know the drill, I shall continue based on the response to this. But i hope you all liked this shortish prologue.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response the prologue had. This is now officially my most followed story, So now pressure then.

I hope you all like this chapter. Once again thank you for all your kind response and reviews.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Silence _

That was the world that Richard Castle found himself in. His bright blue eyes were looking out over the assembled guests, Here to say goodbye to Captain Montgomery. He turned his head casting his eyes over the venerable pillar of strength that was Detective Kate Beckett.

_Beckett_

The name had occupied his thoughts and dreams for so long. She was extraordinary, But behind that public image she was the revenge fuelled young daughter of a murdered mother.

_Johanna Beckett_

Found in an alley. Stabbed. Case now Cold, He remembered the night spent in the file room of the 12th precinct. His eyes scanned in detail the case of the murdered New York lawyer, From that moment he made himself a promise. He would find out what happened to her and help the wounded Detective she left behind.

Little did he know the depths this case would take then. Mysterious contract killers, retired NYPD cops gunned down in broad daylight, More contract killers, Kidnapping and Gunfights.

It all brought up one bold question

_Who was the Dragon?_

The mysterious figure head of this plot. The puppeteer pulling of the strings, The one that wanted Beckett dead.

Experience had taught him you always leave a sleeping dragon to lie. But he would never forget the visage of Beckett, Then sobbing uncontrollably over the dead and blood soaked bloody of Dick Coonan. The contract killer who had murdered Johanna on this shadowy Dragon's orders.

Dick Coonan was dead because of him, Shot by Beckett to save his life. He thought back to the time he stood over Beckett's desk, He apologised and said he was stepping away feeling responsible for the lost chance to get closer to the Dragon.

Her smile mesmerised him, Her words captivated him.

_It's OK Castle, We'll get another chance. We'll do this together._

So that's what they did. But danger lurked everywhere with every lead, With every missed chance he knew this was starting to get dangerous. It would end badly with either one of them or both of them dead, He couldn't let that happen.

But the decision was taken out of his hands by the sacrifice of their commanding officer, Roy Montgomery had layed down his life to protect Kate. He would never forgot the agony filled cries that escaped from her mouth, She tried to fight him desperately trying to get back inside that aircraft hanger.

To save him

But it was too late.

So now here he stands at her side, As it Always has been. Offering his silent support to her and to salute their fallen leader, He cast he eyes out across the cemetery the soft breeze ghosting over his skin. The bright sunlight illuminating the area that was when he saw it.

_A glint in the sun_

He looked again thinking his eyes had deceived him, But there it was again the same distinctive glint off a glass lens.

_A Scope_

He had to act fast. His body twitched as he shifted his weight and rushed towards Kate who was oblivious to the danger, His right arm wrapped around her chest and heaved her backwards from the stage as they both landed on the grass behind the structure. As the ground rushed up he felt a sharp burning pain in his chest the air forced from his lungs, He landed on top of Beckett still shielding her from danger.

He tried to speak, But no worlds escaped his lips. The all encompassing pain was now radiating out from his chest, The only sensation he would feel was being pushed over and onto his back.

His vision had blurred around the edges. But he could still make out the beautiful face of Detective Kate Beckett, Crouched over him her eyes red as tears streaked down her cheeks. He noticed her mouth moving but his ear's registered nothing.

_Silence_

It wasn't until she leaned down one hand pressed hard into the wound that marred his chest, The other pressed into the hair at his neck her mouth next to his ear. The words she spoke next he did hear would remain with him for all his days.

_I Love You Castle, I Love you. _

She loved him, Just like he loved her. He had waited so long to hear those words, So long for the moment when she noticed he was more than just a partner, More than just a friend.

It was then he heard nothing else, His eyes closed as complete darkness enveloped him.

After what felt like hours his eyes suddenly snapped open. He was standing right where he had been on the stage at the funeral, Only this time it was different a thick blanket of fog had filled the area the colours replaced with blues and greys making a dark and foreboding place.

It was devoid of any life. The seats where empty, The podium was empty, Only the flag draped casket was present resting above the hole dug into the earth.

Castle looked left and right as a deep chill penetrated his body racing up his spine, He felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his head.

"Where the hell am I?" He murmured

He walked towards the end of the stage and stepped down the ground, Walking down the central aisle between the rows of seats. His senses dulled he felt nothing, He couldn't feel the wind on his face the ground beneath his feet.

"What is this place?" He whispered

It was then a body suddenly appeared in front of him. Dressed in NYPD formal attire laying face down in the grass, Castle rushed over his knee's falling into the dirt he heaved the body over revealing their face to him.

Esposito

The Detective was silent and unmoving, His normally dark skin was now marred with blood and a deathly white colour, He was dead.

"Esposito!...Espo!..." Shouted Castle trying to rouse the Detective but it was no use.

He was dead.

Castle gently lowered his friend back down the ground, He stood his own hands shaking in fear, He turned as more bodies appeared around him all dressed as they had been on that day of the funeral his friends all dead. He even noticed the tell-tale red hair colour of his Mother and Daughter.

Castle rushed over and cradled the prone unmoving form of his daughter crushing her to his chest, Tears leaking from his eyes staining a path down his cheeks. The sheer grief overwhelming him.

"Alexis!...Pumpkin!" He shouted "Please open you eyes for Daddy"

He moved her prone form back taking in her features, Her usual porcelain skin was whiter than white, Her eyes closed her chest unmoving.

Castle screamed into the sky above. The agony in voice piercing the silence, It was then laying against a nearby tree he saw the unmoving form of another NYPD officer.

It was Beckett

He gently lowered his Daughter back down the ground and rushed over to the unmoving form of his partner. Cradling her face in his hands thumps running over her cold cheeks, Her bright hazel eyes hidden under there lids.

She was dead. Just like the others she was dead, He had lost everything. Why had this happened, He remembered he had saved her.

This had to be be a dream.

"This isn't real...This is a dream" He shouted leaving Beckett against the tree he rushed back to the stage and podium.

He arrived just as the flag once draped over the coffin was carried away by the wind, His eyes widened as the top section of the coffin opened. He rushed over looking down at the body contained inside.

A sense of dread overtaking him.

He was looking down at himself, He was the one laying in the coffin. His own pasty white skin a contrast the suit he was dressed in.

"No...No...No" He murmured the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes falling to his knees "...I will not let it end this way, I have to protect them all...It's the only way" He shouted as a long sound tone filling the filled filled cemetery a ghostly voice followed it.

_"Pressure's dropping...We're losing him..." _

_"It must be a bleed from somewhere else...Get me suction...Cutting" _

_"He's in V-FIB" _

_"Alright Charging 360...Clear" _

Castle felt an electric shock race through his body as he fell towards the ground face down, Another shock this time directly to his chest.

"This is not the end" He whispered

_"Charging 400...Clear" _

As Castle closed his eyes, The darkness once again returning he heard a voice Peirce the blackness.

_"Castle...I love you" _

The darkness surrounded him. He felt no pain, He felt nothing but with a smile on his face.

_(Beep...Beep...Beep)_

_He's back._

* * *

I hoped you all liked this.

I quite evil in know, But you all know the drill by know.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

I am so sorry for this late update, First had laptop issues, Then life got in the way. So this chapter is dedicated to all the fans of this story.

Thanks everyone

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 3

The click of heels could be heard on the polished floor of the hospital corridors. Detective Kate Beckett had been walking aimlessly for the last ten minutes, She had no destination she just wanted to get away from the waiting room. Sitting only increased the force of the memories that flooded her mind.

The memory of Castle laying on the grass. His life's blood leaking out from a chest wound he took for her, The bullet that would of ended her life, A life that she had lived in the memory of her mother and the ambition to solve her case.

'The case' She thought

The murder of Johanna Beckett, It was her one driving force in life. It was the sole reason she became an officer of the NYPD, The time she spent in the records room of the 12th precinct going over every detail, Every single facet of the investigation.

'But at what cost?' The single thought that ran through her mind.

She stopped at a large window that looked out over the city, The lights twinkling in the night air now that darkness has descended over the city. A flash of lightning appeared in the sky as a lone rain drop slid down the glass, Almost mirroring the stray tear that ran down the her own cheek.

It was as if the sky was crying with her. Crying for Castle.

She had no idea how long she had been standing at the window until a voice broke her from her thoughts, Looking over her shoulder eyes widening slightly.

It was Alexis.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Asked the red head nervously

Kate turned fiercely wiping the wetness from her cheeks "Alexis...I'm sorry I just needed some time to myself for a while"

The young red head nodded and came to stand next to her, Both remained silent looking out through the glass over the city.

"I don't you blame you Detective, You know that right?"

Kate turned looking at the red head "Alexis..."

Alexis smiled turning to look at the Detective as well "It's not your fault what happened to my dad. You know used to worry about him following you all, Dangerous situations were the place his characters lived. But over the last three years i discovered the worry disappeared, Do you want to know why that was?" She said.

"Why was that?" asked Kate

Alexis smiled as she hugged Kate right arm and laid her head on her shoulder. "Because he was with you, I always knew he would be ok with you"

"But that didn't help this time..." murmured Kate

Alexis raised her head once again looking into the sad and worried hazel eyes of the Homicide Detective.

"That's because Dad choose to protect you Kate, He would give anything to protect the ones closest to his heart"

"I would do anything to protect him too" Whispered Kate

Alexis smiled "That's was families do!"

Kate smiled for the first time since all this happened. She took a good look at the young girl resting her head on her right shoulder, She really was amazing with wisdom beyond her years. But that was hardly surprising after raising her father for the last 10 years, The worry she felt for her partner was still at the forefront of her mind, But the relief that his family didn't blame her for the situation they found themselves in helped tremendously.

Soon enough they made their way back to the waiting room, The red head still gripping her arm. The pair stepped through the door as five pairs of eyes fell on them, All showing the same mirade of emotions she had been feeling.

"Beckett you ok?" Asked Esposito

"Yeah I'm good Javi, I just needed to grab some breathing space" Replied Kate

The tough Latino Detective nodded, As Dr Lanie Parish patted the seat next to her which Kate immediately took, As Alexis walked over and into her Grandmothers arms.

"You ok Girl?" Asked Lanie

Kate nodded her elbows resting on her knees, She raked her fingernails through her knotted brunette tresses as she exhaled an exhausted sigh.

It was at that moment that a Doctor in blue scrubs walked in, a surgical mask hung around his neck and he was carrying a clipboard. Every occupant of the waiting room jumped to their feet hope rising.

"Family of Richard Castle" Asked the Doctor

"Family and Friends, Detectives Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan and Kate Beckett" Said Esposito directing the doctors sight to the three cops before he continued "Martha Rodgers and Alexis Castle, Castle's Mother and daughter, Dr Lanie Parish from the M.E's office and Jim Beckett Beckett's father" Finished Esposito.

"Good to meet you, I'm Dr Howard Glass head of cardiology here at St Lukes" Said Dr Glass with a kind smile "I'm pleased to announce that Mr Castle came through the surgery ok, He's currently being moved to recovery as we speak"

"The surgery went ok?" Asked Kate almost afraid to the know the specifics of what her partner went through.

Doctor Glass folded his hands across his stomach "As much as it could've Detective, The bullet entered Mr Castle's chest just to the left of the sternum, It cracked two ribs upon entrance and perforated the left lung. However we managed to repair the damage rather quickly and re-inflate the lung. However their was a complication..."

"What kind of complication?" Asked Martha holding a tight grip on Alexis.

Doctor Glass continued "...Mr Castle suddenly suffered Cardiac Arrest, We discovered that a rib fragment had caused a tear in a main artery around his heart. This caused severe bleeding into the chest cavity, We are unsure if any permanent damage has been done at this point. It is my understanding that this was the third Cardiac Arrest Mr Castle had suffered, As a precaution we have placed him in an induced coma to further aid his recovery"

"So what your saying is for the time being my son is ok?" Asked Martha

The cardiac surgeon smiled "Yes Ms Rodgers, However the next 24 hours will be critical. We will closely monitor you son looking for any signs of further damage, But should none arise i expect him to make a full recovery"

The group let all let loose a breath none know they were holding, It wasn't the best news but it was news none the less. For the time being Castle was ok, None of them happier than Kate at this moment.

"Thank you Doctor" Replied Martha

Kate took a step forward "When can we see him?" She asked

"A nurse will be down in a few minutes, She will take you back to the recovery ward before we move Mr Castle to the ICU for monitoring"

"Thank you Doctor" Said Kate

With that Doctor Glass departed, Hugs and sighs of relief were shared all around. A sense of elation filled the small room, Castle was not out of the woods yet but it was still good news.

No more than five minutes passed before a nurse in pink scrubs walking in smiling at the group.

"Friends and Family of Richard Castle" She asked

"That's us" Replied Alexis

"Please follow me, I'll take you to the recovery ward"

Martha and Alexis stepped forward the younger red head grabbing Kate's hand, As they followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

They took so many twists and turns through the corridors, Kate was sure she would get lost if he made the journey alone. Entering the empty recovery ward the Nurse stopped at the very end bay, Nothing prepared Kate for what she was about to see.

Richard Castle. The ever present nine year old on a sugar rush, The friend, The partner, and world famous mystery writer. Laying prone on a hospital bed a crisp white sheet folded at his waist and hidden under what seemed like dozens of wires and tubes, An oxygen mask covered his face and a giant gauze bandage covered his entire torso.

"Martha look at him...oh my god" Whispered Kate

The ageing actress put her arm over the Detective's shoulder pulling her closer, Kate's eyes swam with tears once again. Her vision became blurry barely making out the image of Alexis stepping towards her father's bedside, The ache in her own chest at the sight before her dulled her senses she couldn't even make out the words Alexis saying to her Father.

It wasn't until Martha gently nudged her getting her attention, Her reverie broken he hazel eyes falling on the sobbing image of Alexis.

"Darling, You take you time" Said Martha stroking the younger red heads hair "I'll look after Alexis, Take your time"

"Thank you Martha"

Kate then stepped over to the writers bedside taking a seat on chair that rested in the corner of the bay, She laced her fingers with the writer's his skin cool to the touch.

"Hey Rick..." Started Kate unable to think of anything else to say, This was hard he was the wordsmith not her but she needed to get this out as another lone tear streaked down her cheek "...I can't thank you enough for what you did Castle...You saved me you absolute idiot" she let loose a watery chuckle at the insult "...I never meant for this to happen Castle, But i meant every word i said and I'm going to try and show you every day just what you mean to me" She finished

It was at that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, She looked up to the see the face of the Father looking down at her.

"How you doing Katie" He asked softly

"I'm okay Dad"

"Looks like everyone making their way home, Need a ride?" Asked Jim

Kate nodded before standing from her seat, Her fingers still laced with the writers as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the writers forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning Castle" She whispered

Jim placed his arm around his daughters shoulder and slowly guided her away from the writers bedside, He would be forever grateful to Richard Castle for protecting his daughter. He knew the man held a special place in his daughters heart that was why he went to see him that night in his loft, Knowing the writer would be the only one who could convince his headstrong daughter to stay out of the rabbit hole.

'Thank you Rick' thought Jim

Father and Daughter exited the recovery ward, Kate had every intention of returning the next morning wanting to be by the writers side.

The longest journey often begins with a single step. That held true it would be a long journey but together they could conquer it, With one final glace over her shoulder.

"I love you Rick" she whispered

She could've sworn she heard him say it back.

* * *

Chapter Three people

It's probably not my best work, But that is the price i pay for not updating sooner.

But you all know the drill, Once again thank you for your Patience and kind words it's very humbling to know you all like my writing.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

I am so sorry for this very late update. I have no excuses, But i would like to thank everyone for their continued support. It means the world to me thanks everyone.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 4

Drip...Drip...Drip.

The sound of running water filled the simple and elegant bathroom in Kate's Manhattan apartment, Her hands braced against the tiled wall the near scalding water turning her skin a bright pink.

In the silence she couldn't help but reply the event of the past forty eight hours. It was as if her entire world had shifted on it's axis, She knew the cross hairs were still pointing directly at her in her relentless pursuit of her Mothers killers.

'But at what cost?' She thought

Reaching down and shutting off the water a cloud of steam filling the cubicle. Stepping out and wiping a hand down the large glass panel mirror, She caught sight of her reflection her face etched with worry and guilt. Exiting the bathroom after towelling dry she went about getting dressed and would be dropping by the hospital this morning.

She wanted to be by his side.

Giving one final glance at her empty apartment before she closed the door.

Meanwhile at St Luke Hospital in an empty stairwell, A Young male nurse was in middle of an whispered but animated conversation over the phone.

"You want me to do what?" He whispered

_"You heard me Daxton" _Said a voice on the other end of the line _"You currently have a patient in ICU named Richard Castle his death is of extreme importance to my employer, I need you to ensure that happens" _

Daxton paced raking his fingers through his short brown hair "How exactly am i going to do that?" Asked the male Nurse.

_"I will be sending one of my people, I need you to obtain credentials to allow them access to ICU! Can you do that?" _Asked the voice.

"Yes...i can do that..." Mumbled Daxton

_"Remember the price of failure my friend" _Said the voice before cutting the connection.

Daxton then walked through the stairwell door back into the hospital, He marched quickly towards the nursing station located at the entrance of the ICU. Taking a seat at the desk he furiously typed details into the computer, Withing minutes he had printed a new set of credentials to allow access to ICU.

It wasn't long before he received a text asking to meet the contact in the staff parking lot at the rear of the hospital. Stepping out into the early morning sunshine the nurse marched towards the female contact. The tall blond was dressed in a set of pink scrubs her disguise made her look line any other nurse in hospital.

"Here are your credentials" Said Daxton hand her the ID.

"Thank you for your co-operation" Said the woman a slight Russian accent to her voice.

Daxton just shook his head and walked back into the hospital, Leaving the blond impostor who had a sickening smile on her face before she entered herself.

Meanwhile inside the hospital riding in an elevator up to the fifth floor ICU, Detective Kate Beckett coffee cup in hand waited for the elevator to stop. Once again her mind was awash with guilt and anxiety, Richard Castle had almost sacrificed his life to save hers and he still wasn't out of the woods yet.

As the elevator stopped she stepped out. Her four inch power heels clicking against the floor she calmly walked towards the ICU Front Desk.

A portly and kindly nurse greeted her.

"Can i help you Honey?" she asked

Kate tried to return a smile as best she could despite the emotional turmoil she was currently feeling.

"Yes, I'm here to see Richard Castle" She said

The Nurse checked the names of registered visitors "Name please" She asked

"Kate Beckett"

"Ah here we go!, Please go in Ms Beckett room Seven" Replied the Nurse after finding he name on the list.

Kate nodded as she entered through the sliding doors of the ICU and towards Room Seven. In the hall she passed a nurse dressed in pink scrubs her blond hair tied in a ponytail, It was as if time slowed as they passed heading in opposite directions. Kate got a really bad feeling a sense of evil from the young nurse.

Kate then heard the pounding of running feet as three nurses and a doctor raced by her and broke through the door of room seven.

_Castle's room_

Kate immediately broke into a run herself to catch up with them, The loud noise of alarms and machines chimed through the air. Standing in the doorway her ears picked up one the one alarm that mattered, It was no longer beeping in rhythm but was now just a solid flat tone.

_Castle was flat lining_

"What the hell happened" Shouted the Doctor as they frantically tried to stabilise the writer .

"I'm not sure...He's was stable until a few minutes ago"

"Fine...Get me the paddles" Ordered the Doctor as a nurse handed him the device "Push ten CC's IV...charging"

Kate felt a single tear run down her cheek as she watched the love of her life slowly dying in front of her. This wasn't natural, This was man-made.

Someone had tried to kill Castle

"But who?" She thought

Then almost like a blot of lightning it hit her. That blond nurse she had passed in a hallway, Kate knew what she had to do as much as it pained her to leave Castle he was in good hands. She took off in a run racing out of the ICU wing, She found the blond haired nurse standing at the end of the corridor by a window a phone pressed to her ear.

_"Is it done?" _Asked the voice on the end of the line

"Yes, Richard Castle is dead as ordered" Said the woman

_"Very good, My employer will be very pleased" _

Kate slowly approached the nurse from behind a hand resting at her hip over the handle of her NYPD Glock 17 as she unclipped her shield.

"NYPD Freeze, Turn around slowly hands on your head" Ordered Kate

The blond turned a look of shock clearly registered by her facial features. The blond slowly edged towards the window, She wouldn't...

"Don't even think about it" Kate ordered through gritted teeth as she pulled her glock from it's holster "Now get down on your knee's hands on you head"

The Nurse impostor just shook her head before she charged towards the window, She jumped her body easily crashing through the glass and into the open air beyond it. It wasn't long before gravity took over and her body rapidly feel towards the ground.

Kate jogged towards the window and sticking her head out, Below she could see the now dead and bloodied form of the Nurse laying on the unforgiving concrete

"What the hell" She whispered.

With the suspect no longer and issue she holstered her weapon, She marched towards the ICU the floors occupants all shocked at what had transpired. She Marched towards Room Seven where she was met by the Doctor that had marched in only moments ago.

"Doctor...How's Castle?" She asked

The Doctor gave her a tight lipped smile "He's doing OK now Detective" He said before he folding his arms "However until we can run some tests to see what caused this we won't know what damaged has been done"

Kate nodded and thanked the medical professional before she entered the room and took a seat by her writers bedside, She reached into her pocket pulling her phone and sending a quick text to her boys.

_Get to St Luke's we have a situation, Someone just tried to murder Castle_

Kate pocketed her phone as she laced her fingers with the writers. This was turning from bad to worse.

"Kate..." Said a voice from the doorway

It was Josh

Oh yeah...Much worse.

* * *

Hi everyone

I Short and concise update for you all, Thus setting the stage for a lovely conversation with Doctor Motorcycle-Boy. I don't like him i ship Caskett and only Caskett...So once again read into that what you will.

But i hope you all liked this chapter, As it raises a few questions for you all.

_Who is the mysterious voice? Who is trying to eliminate Castle? Could it be the mysterious Dragon? (Who we all know as Senator William H. Bracken)_

I guess you will all have to wait and see

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy People, Knight Rider Alpha here.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Josh..." She whispered

Kate's eyes widened at the sudden arrival of her cardiac surgeon boyfriend.

It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she register his arrival, Now shock wasn't the standard emotion a girlfriend displayed upon the arrival of their boyfriend of the last eleven months.

_Boyfriend_

Kate almost scoffed at the word. Sure they had been together but it was almost as if it was a relationship in absentia, He was always off saving the world, While she was left in New York to continue the fight for justice.

She thought back to how they met. It was during that fateful summer after Castle had departed to The Hampton's with his ex-wife, She felt heartbroken and filled with rage all at the same time. Having taken a chance and tried to bare her soul to the one person who meant the most, But as usual fate intervened leaving her alone as always.

It was a beautiful summer's day. She caught the leather clad surgeon admiring her 94 Harley Soft-tail parked outside a mid-town coffee shop, Names and pleasantries exchanged which quickly turned into afternoon coffee.

A relationship soon developed.

But that soon changed when Castle returned. Sure she arrested the author after not seeing him in three months only to find him over a murder victim a gun in hand, but it never stopped the feelings she had felt before he left. That was the main reason she tried so hard to make the relationship with Josh going, Much longer than it should of.

He was a safe choice. A relationship where she didn't risk her heart.

She had thought about ending it. Knowing she could no longer contain her feelings for Castle, It wasn't fair to keep stringing him along.

However fate had intervened once more, With Castle laying in a hospital bed in ICU, A bullet wound to the chest and a breathing tube down his throat.

_Protecting her!, Like he always had._

She was soon shaken from her revere by Josh calling her name again.

"Kate, I heard what happened...I came as soon as i could" Said the Surgeon dressed in plain green scrubs.

"Yeah..." The only words Kate let escape from her mouth, As she gripped Castle's fingers tighter as they were laced with hers.

Josh oblivious to the emotions swirling through her mind crouched down beside the chair she was sitting in "Kate come on, I know he's your tag-along and everything but nose use sticking around" Said Josh

It was as if something inside Kate snapped. The callousness of his words even though he could clearly see her partner unmoving in the rooms only bed. She bolted to her feet and grabbed Josh by the arm of his scrubs and dragged him from the room, The Doctor clearly not prepared for this action nearly toppled over.

Soon the pair where standing in an empty office opposite Castle's room as Kate slammed the door closed, The glare she levied the Doctor could of melted steel, Clearly displaying one single meaning.

_Mad as hell!._

"Kate...What the hell!" He said

Kate got right in his face, Detective mode engaged.

"What gives you right Josh" She seethed through gritted teeth "My partner is lying in a hospital bed on a ventilator, After taking a bullet to the chest and he got that from protecting me. So no I'm not leaving and he's nobodies tag-along"

Josh simply rolled his eyes at her defence of the writer. He had lost count the times they had argued over her continued support of the tag-along as he put it, He never understood the relationship and it bothered him to no end the amount of time she spent with him.

"Kate when are you going to open your eyes" Josh grit out keeping his voice low "He's not a cop and one of these days your going to pay the price for it"

Kate just folded her arms with her steel melting glare still in place

"Well quite frankly Josh, It's not a decision you have to live with anymore" She said waiting for her words to sink into the thick Doctors head "This is over...Josh...I'm sorry but it's just not enough anymore"

With that said she reached for the door handle to exit the office. Only she was stopped by a hand gripping her bicep, Clearly the surgeon hadn't quite got the message.

"Take your hand off me Josh" Her voice emotionless "Before I break it off!"

Josh relented removing the offending hand "Where is this coming from Kate?, You can't seriously expect me to believe what we have is over just by what i said"

"Well it is Josh..."

Josh shook his head "No...No...No this isn't about us is it, This is about him?. I always knew you had feelings her him Kate i guess you like stringing men along..."

Slap

His words stopped abruptly, An intense sting radiating from his left cheek the imprint of a hand clearly visible. Kate Just pushed him away his mere presence now providing an overwhelming sense of disgust.

"Screw you Josh..." Seethed Kate "I can't believe you would even say that to me, I have never been unfaithful i have tried and tried to make this work. But you could never see past Castle, I'm sorry you felt that way...But you need to leave"

Josh simply backed away an intense scowl gracing his features "Whatever...I'll make you see Kate, When that playboy leaves you high and dry. Just don't come running back to me when that happens" He said.

He then disappeared out of the office and marched down the corridor. Kate simply let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding, Wrapping her arms around her body as she exited the office stepping into the corridor..

"Beckett"

She turned to see Esposito and Ryan coming towards her, Her boys were here.

"Hey guys, Thanks for coming" She said accepting hugs from the both of them.

"Lanie's downstairs...Something about a jumper" Ryan said reading from his partial notes that he had collected before coming upstairs.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" She said

Kate then explained everything that had happened, Including the attempted murder of Castle and her attempt to apprehend the suspect.

Only for said suspect to jump out of the window committing suicide.

"How's Castle doing?" Asked Esposito

Kate ducked her head "I'm not sure, The Doctor said he need to run some tests to check whatever that woman used hadn't done any permanent damage"

The boys shared a look. They weren't about to tell her they had witness some of the fight she had with her supposed boyfriend, So they quickly moved on as more pressing matters required their attention.

"Well...We thought we'd come and grab you and go back and see Lanie" Said Ryan thumping in the opposite direction "She if she's found anything"

Kate nodded "Sounds good, Let's go"

The three Detectives departed riding the elevator down to the main entrance, The parking lot already cordoned over by uniforms. The Petite form of Dr Lanie Parish hunched over the dead nurse who had jumped from the 5th story window.

"Hey Lanie" Said Kate

The sassy ME turned her head in the direction of her best friend voice "Girl...Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah...So what have we got?" asked Kate

Lanie knew their was more to tell. There always was when it came to Kate Beckett, But that was for another time.

"Well as expected the cause of death was the swan dive she took from the 5th floor" explained Lanie as Ryan took notes on his pad.

"Did you find anything on her at all?" Kate asked

"Nope, Just her credentials and a used and capped syringe in her pocket"

Kate's eyes widened at that piece of information "Get that syringe to CSU, We have reason to believe she tried to kill Castle by injecting something into his IV"

"Wait...What?" Sputtered Lanie "Is Writer-Boy ok?"

"Well the doctors said he's ok for the moment..." Kate trailed off. She wasn't about to tell them all his heart had stopped again, From whatever this woman had injected into his IV line.

Lanie got up to her feet and stepped towards Kate, As the boys made themselves scarce sensing a girls only conversation.

Meanwhile Kate had found something very interesting on the floor of the parking lot to stare at. Trying in vain to avoid the sassy Medical Examiners piecing gaze, But it was no use as Lanie's hand touched her shoulder.

"Girl...Are you sure you ok?" asked Lanie

"His heart stopped again Lanie" cried Kate who wiped a stray tear from her face with hand "I just stood their watching him die all over again" Kate then broke down into a sobbing mess as Lanie wrapped her arms around the detective.

"Oh Honey..."

"But i remembered passing this nurse in the hallway" Said Kate pointing at the dead assassin who was being loaded into a body bag "My gut just told me something was wrong and when i tried to stop her she jumped"

"Your kidding"

Kate shook her head "No, I mean innocent people don't just jump out of windows"

Lanie nodded still grasping Kate by the shoulders, She felt for her best friend she had watched the man she loves almost die twice in two days. It was a lot to take in, Especially for someone who has experienced the level of tragedy and pain that Kate Beckett has.

"Are you sure you ok?" Lanie asked again

Kate nodded "Yeah I'm fine Lanie" The pair were interrupted by Kate's cell phone ringing, The Detective pulled the device from her pocket "It's Alexis...I've got to take this" Kate said stepping away.

_"Kate, What happened to my Dad?" _Asked Alexis in a panic, Having been with her Grandmother when they received a call from the hospital.

"Alexis Honey,Take a breathe ok...I'll explain..."

As Kate spoke with Alexis to explain what happened, Unknown to the NYPD officers on scene parked up the street from St Luke's in a blacked out SUV someone was watching them.

The driver pulled up a digital SLR camera to his eye as he snapped photo's of Lanie talking with her assistants, Ryan and Esposito talking with several uniforms and Kate trying to calm down a frantic Alexis. Once he had his photo's he placed the camera down onto the passenger seat and put his phone to his ear.

_"Hello..." _

"The plan failed, Richard Castle is still alive" Explained the Driver "How would you like to proceed?" he asked

_"This presents a problem, Leave them be for now it will only bring more heat down on us should we try again" _Said the voice on the other end of the line

"What about the idiot Daxton?" Asked the Driver.

_"He needs to be eliminated before the police can reach him, Ensure he doesn't talk to them about what happened" _

"How would you like this done?"

_"Quietly, Your usual rate?" _

"I will ensure it gets done, The usual fee will be fine" Said the Driver

_"Ensure it does" _

As the line cut the Driver pocketed his phone and stared at the assembled members of the NYPD, He reached into his jacket felling the cold steel of his personnel silver Beretta 92F.

It was time to tie up loose ends.

* * *

Chapter 5 for you peeps.

Plus i hope you all liked DMB's demise, It will not be the last time we see him and he will be thrown under the bus for my own amusement.

_Again who is this mysterious voice on the phone? Who is watching our Detectives? Will Castle be ok? Just who is out to get them? _

You will have to wait and see

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
